Two but one
by AzulaBlue92
Summary: After an attack on the ghost the crew learn more about what lies ahead. They learn about their terrifying obstacles in the future. Was it just a joke or was it the real deal?
1. Chapter 1

I'm back! Oh is anyway watching the celebration or lucky enough to be there? Because I'm watching it off YouTube. How amazing would it be if they streamed rebels season 2 I think I would die. But if you're there u gotta tell me everything that happened. Anyway here's the story.

12:32 at night

The Ghost crew just finished there finish a few hours back and the boys were heading off to bed. Sabine was watching the sky and Hera was in the main entryway checking the supplies. All was quiet the mission was easy and no one was hurt. Sabine kept her eyes on the sky and dozed off for just one second... but a scream makes her bounce off the chair and run to the entryway of the ship. People had broken into the ship, the door was down completely and Hera was shooting her blaster. Sabine jumped down the ladder and began firing shots. Hera and Sabine were great fighters but these people were better. They had masks on, no wait Mando helmets on. "Hera, they're bounty hunters." Sabine yelled.

Hera looked at her then too the two fighters. While Sabine was distracted a girl a bit taller than her pushed her hand in the air and Sabine rose off the floor and started grabbing her throat. "Let her go." Kanan yelled running down the ladder. He pushed the male with the force into the wall and Sabine fell to the floor gasping for air. The girl quickly grabbed Hera and put a gun to her head. Sabine put her gun to the males head also. "Let her go or I shoot her."Sabine said. The male looked to Sabine then to the girl and said something in Mando. Sabine took half a step back and replied. She pushed the girl forward and the male pushed Hera. Hera stood up and walked over to Kanan and he pushed the two off the ship. "What did he say?" Kanan asked her?

He said we will all meet much worse fates and he would give Hera back because we would die soon anyway" She said. "What was he some kind of Psychic." Ezra said laughing. But Sabine didn't laugh she looked actually pretty terrified. She walked away and returned with a dusty old book. She flipped through the pages quickly. "Look I know it makes no sense but I've heard of those two. A Jedi and a Psychic my sister said they were twins and when they were born one got the force and the other got the ability to see ahead of time. I thought she was kidding but well here we are." She said. She pointed to a picture of the two and started to say "my sister gave me this book and it says here that everything they say will eventually happen and they only leave their opponents when a worser fate is ahead for them." Kanan stared at the book shocked. He had heard of force users like this. They were able to predict the future, not just a vision but a full on glimpse of what lies ahead. Ezra and Zeb shook it off but Kanan and Sabine stayed still. They didn't know what lied ahead but they did fear it.

I hope you like it! Did anyone see that trailer though for the force awakens and season 2 of rebels. I think I died no joke. Anyway until next time AzulaBlue out.


	2. Chapter 2 How much will this hurt us?

**Now my lovely friends it has been forever since this story started and I finally continuing this. Seperated but close will be out soon, some time ahead and also a few new stories. Remember when I said the end is never really the end? Actually guys I don't think I'll kill them. I'll just totally mess up their lives.**

With Zeb

I should've listened to Sabine and Kanan before. The two freaks that try to kill us were right. We are on some mission... I can't remember but a fire started and no I'm lying on the floor. Multiple coughs fill my ears but I can't move. Someone pulled me up and put my arm over there shoulder. I would move to see who it was but everything hurt. We walked out of the building and right in time because it exploded. The person put my back against the ship and I fell to the floor. They stepped aside and I finally saw that it was Kanan. "Zeb I'll be right back. Hera, Ezra and Sabine all need medical treatment. But hera's still running around even with her leg all messed up. Just try and get inside, we gotta get out fast." He said.

He ran over to Hera and helped her get Ezra and Sabine, who were both unconcious, inside. (God in most of my stories these two are unconcious). There was blood everywhere and Zeb could tell that Kanan and Hera were not just covered in their own blood.

With Hera

When I awoke I guess I didn't realize how bad everything was. The fire just happened and I was in Kanans arms. He put me down outside. He carried out Ezra next and he was a deathly gray. I used all of my strength to crawl over to him and held him in my arms. "Ezra wake up, can you hear me?" I asked. He stirred a little bit, but soon fell limp. Great he's knocked out now. I looked over to Kanan who put Sabine down besidethe ship. She was covered in blood, hopefully not all hers cause that would be bad.

We have to get out of here so I call to chopper to start the ship. "Kanan they're all knocked out we'll have to get them inside!" I yelled to him. He put Zeb down then looked to me and his padawan. He looked like he was ready to start panicking but i gave him a keep calm look. He grabbed Ezra and set him inside the ship, while I tried to get inside myself.

With Kanan

The Empire would hear about this soon and there really was no time to waste. After I put Ezra down I grabbed Sabine and Hera took the controls. We were out of there in minutes , just enough time to get to hyperspace. Once we were in the clear Hera came running down the ladder and directing me in different directions. Zeb was unfortunately still awake and he had to be feeling a lot of pain right now. Hera treated Sabine while I got Zeb to a med-bay bed. We had only three in total so thank the force only three of us got hurt.

From what I could gather from Hera's mumbling, Sabine had one collapsed lung, brain damage and a giant cut down her leg. After We found out Zeb was only paralyzed with pain from brain shock, we hooked up Ezra to the med machine. "No, no no." Hera slammed her fist against the machine. "What's wrong!" I yelled at her, I needed to know he was my padawan. "He has some type of disease from breathing in those chemicals. Like extreme poisoning. Sabine has it too apparently. They can't die from it but the symptoms are unknown so it could ruin their body or mind." Hera said back.

At that very moment it didn't occur to me to think about the twins from the other night. Hera and me had no idea how much harder our lives would be with this disease hanging over our head. We had no idea that we wouldn't see our energetic, sarcastic and always moody teenagers for awhile. We had no idea that this one fire would release scars from the past without trouble.

**So did ya like it! Giant shout out to Tomatowizard . Guys you know how much I love space waffles and they put them out there for me and I was like yassss! Anyway love ya all, AzulaBlue out. I've just been busy lately so chapters should be out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3 Never waking up

Hey** guys lets just jump write in!**

**With uhh Kanan, yea I knew that **

**I **sat at the teens bedsides for awhile and Hera leaned against the wall. Zeb was resting in his room because his body still hurt. Everywhere. Now we we were just waiting to see the real Side Effects of this disease. I just closed my eyes for a minute before I heard someone yell. I couldn't place who it was at first, but judging by Sabine's movement I guess it was her. She started to move her head back and forth looking like she was panicking.

I put my hand on her shoulder trying to wake her up. Her eyes shot open and she looked at me, she pushed my hand away and backed into the wall. "Woah, woah calm down." I said trying to comfort her. "What did I do this time?" She looked at me and I looked to Hera, who looked very confused. "Please whatever I did I'm sorry, just please don't hit me!" She said, tears running down her face. Hera walked over to her and looked her right in the eye. She motioned for me to come over and I saw why she did this.

Her eyes were different. They looked colorless and empty of life. "We're not gonna hurt you. Do you even know where you are?" Hera asked her.

**With Sabine**

**I **awoke in the basement of the imperial academy school and knew that I was in trouble. In each corner of my room there was my two teachers. Beside them a taser used as punishment. "What did I do this time? The two teachers looked at me confused but began to walk towards me. "Please whatever I did I'm sorry just please don't hit me." The taser felt like a giant punch across the face and could probably even make a mandolorian warrior cry.

I was crying myself, I dreaded this more than anyone. Ms. Golin walked up to me and looked me straight in the eyes. She called over and he stared at me confused. "We're not going to hurt you. Do you even know where you are?" She looked at me and I said "Imperial academy on Mandolore. Punishment room 307."

With Hera

"What? No you're one the ghost. You're a rebel." I told her. She looked at me and said "this is a test. Or a punishment. Ahh I don't even know anymore. All I know is your gonna tase me because I did something stupid." She said back. "We would never hurt you." "You're lying, everything here is a lie!" She yelled to me. Kanan went to grab a syringe for some calming medicine (syringe looks like taser!) while I watched her. When she came back she walked over to Sabine and honestly she looked like she was going to die.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't hit me, I'm sorry!" She pleaded for us not to touch her and we didn't move. "It's just some calming medicine, it's okay." I said trying to convince her. "You're gonna kill me? What did I do, please ,please no I have a family to look after." What is she talking about? "It's just calming medicine, we are never going to hurt you!" I yelled back. "They told my sister the same thing when they killed her! They told me they were going to put her to sleep for awhile and she never woke up! Please, just let me go!"

Tears ran down her face and she stared at us with her giant eyes. "I'm sorry." She kept repeating over and over again. I took her head in my hands and tried to distract her while Kanan went to insert the medicine into her back from behind. "Look at me, you'll be find. It'll all be over soon." I wiped the tears from her eyes and Kanan put in the needle. I slowly pushed her down onto the bed and she stopped moving. Her breathing slowed and she looked at me almost peacefully. "See? You'll be alright. I told you we would never hurt you." I looked to her and she looked to me, before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Almost losing one of our own

Hey** guys I'm back with two but one. So yes I will get back to Seperated but close soon, I'm just working on some ideas. Anyway I wanna give a special thanks to VBG1068 they have helped me extremely with this chapter and it wouldn't be updated right now with out then. Also I wanna give some thanks to A M3mb3r123 they have supported me as a writer and this story tremendously and I wanna give them this thanks. Thanks for all the support and well everything, here we go guys. Also im thinking two halluncianations for each.**

**With Zeb **

Ezra was still passed out from the fire and Sabine was under some kind of medication, that hopefully won't wear off while I'm here. Hera had fallen asleep next to the Med-bed a few minutes ago, but she had told me what happened. Now honestly I was a bit worried about what the kid could see. He was tough, but Sabine was tough too and this broke her heart.

So when the kid started to move I was really worried. "Hera, the kids waking up! You should probably get Kanan." She opened her eyes and looked to me and then Ezra. "Kanan, right." She pushed off the floor and walked off to get Kanan. "Joana i told you I don't have the money! I'll have it next week I promise!" Ezra said. He tried to pull himself up but his foot got caught on the bed metal.

**With Ezra**

How did I get here? Oh no, no, no they're gonna kill me. They've captured me, I've must have forget to pay them. Joanna looked at me, with was that worried eyes? "Joana I told you I don't have the money I'll pay you next week." He didn't say anything, but he looked to the right of me. There was a girl, I don't know the name of, who was either sleeping or...dead. I wasn't close enough to see if she was breathing or not, but she wasn't moving.

"D-did she not pay you back? Is that why you killed her?" Joana looked very confused and said "She's not dead, just sleeping." Joana said back. But I didn't believe him. She ended up like I'm gonna end up, dead. Joanna looked over to the door that had just opened and Anna and Julius walked in. Oh that's it's official, I'm dead.

**With Kanan**

When Hera told me Ezra was awake, I think my heart stopped. I was very worried about what the kid was going to see, we all were. When Hera and me walked in, he just started to flip. "You're not gonna kill me today Julius." He jumped up and grabbed a knife. Zeb tried to grab him but the kid was way to fast. He jumped on top of the medicine cart and put the knife to Hera's neck. "Woah, woah kid calm down." I tried to send calming waves through the force but it wasn't working. He held the knife there and didn't move.

I looked to Zeb and he glanced to the bookshelf above Ezra's head. He made a motion like he was going to pull it down. That's when it hit me. I was supposed to distract him so he could knock the kid out. Honestly I felt a little guilty about helping him with this, but Hera needed help. "Ezra she didn't do anything, let her go." I said calmly. "No, no she tried to kill me before. It won't happen again." Zeb was still trying to reach the shelf so I kept talking. "She's sorry okay, she didn't want to hurt you. If anything you should hurt me because I didnt help the situation." Ezra looked shocked but went to cut her throat. I put my hands up using the force to defend her but Zeb had already hit him with the shelf.

"Calming medicine would have worked better" I said putting the kid on his bed. "There's none left."


	5. Chapter 5 A secret and a discovery

**We're heading to Vegas baby lets do this! We're not actually going to Vegas, I'm just joking. Also guys I'm making Sabine have another sister! One that she doesn't talk about.**

**With Kanan, again.**

Unfortunately there was no more calming medicine left. Even more unfortunate, Sabine was gonna wake up soon and there was nothing to stop her from continuing to halluncianate. I was suppose to watch the two while Hera contacted Fulcrum. Zeb was busy getting supplies from town. Honestly I really didn't want to be here. Not that I don't like these two, no I love them like a son and daughter. It's just that I hated seeing them in pain. Hera was better with feelings and stuff and with two teenagers you get a lot of that.

So I guess you could say I was a little bit worried for when they woke up. I was even more worried when Sabine started to move her leg. She opened her eyes and looked to the corner of the room. She put her hand to her mouth and looked to Ezra and then to me.

With Sabine, sorry no bold I just can't handle the frustration.

What happened? Did I do this to them. Across the room my sister, Talina leaned against the wall and was covered in blast marks. My younger brother Marco sat against the wall, not breathing. Talina's husband sat in a chair in the corner of the room. "D-did I do this?" I asked tears streaming down my face. "Do what?" Kyle asked me. "Kill them." He looked at me and I pointed to the spots where the bodies were.

He looked at me in sympathy and I realized I did do this. "I did, I killed my family!" I hugged my legs to my chest and stared at the bodies. Kyle stood up but I backed away from him. "Please I don't want to hurt you." I looked at my sister. I only looked away for a second but when i looked back she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"You, you did this. Stay away from him. You killed Marco and, and you're not gonna hurt anyone else." She took a blaster next to her and aimed it at me. I looked to Kyle and pointed at her and he looked straight at her, but he didn't say anything. Talina picked up her blaster and aimed it at me. "Please I didn't mean to!" I begged her but she didn't budge. She pulled the trigger.

With Kanan

I watched Sabine as she pointed to the corner of the room. I looked at her and followed her finger to the spot, but I saw nothing in peculiar. She begged whatever she saw not to do something, but judging by the look on her face, they did it anyway. She screamed and put her hand on her leg. (Yes they can feel everything In the hallucination. But nothing affects them in real life.) She rocked back and forth holding over her leg. "What what's wrong?" I said. "S-she shot me!" She yelled. What? Who is she talking about?

She screamed again and held both of her legs. She kept crying and mumbling something, I'm guessing a prayer, in Mando. But she stopped looking at her legs and looked to me. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She kept crying and honestly I didn't know what to do. I wrapped my arms around her and she didn't push me away. "Shhh it's okay, it's okay." She cried in my shoulder and I guess that was good? Like I said, Hera was much better with emotions.

"This isn't real. None of it is. I'm not Kyle, I'm Kanan Jarrus, your friend. You're a rebel, not an imperial. No one on this ship will ever hurt you." "Is he real?" She pointed to a man that I immedtaley recognized as Zeb and he was pointing a gun straight at us.


	6. Chapter 6 The death of a youngling

**Guys i wasn't gonna update anymore today but A M3mb3r123 really got me when they brought in the space waffles. Wooh just somethin about em it just gets me going! Alright guys lets do this! I've got my game face on and I could probably run a Mile. But that's a lot so.. Also prepare for a nice big shock. Man I might die writing this.**

**With Kanan**

"Zeb what are you doing?" I asked him walking in front of Sabine. "I've been shown the right way of life." He said getting closer to Me. "What?" "Those twins that we met the night before, well the girl showed me the right way." He said. He was being brainwashed! She tricked him. She did this for the empire, she's ripping us apart. I wonder if they started the fire! Spread those chemicals that Ezra and Sabine caught. But questions are for later, right now I have to help Zeb and get Hera. Whether the guy admitted or not Hera did always calm him down, she calmed all of us down.

I pulled out my com and slowly brought in to my mouth. "Hera we need some hel-" Zeb shot me right in the hand and I fell to the floor. Sabine jumped up but he shot her too. My hand and her chest was covered in blood. She sank to the floor and I caught her as she fell. Hera came running into the room and Ezra began to stir. "Wh-what did you do?" I looked to Zeb and he looked to her and he began to flinch. Hera ran over beside us and whispered in my ear "We have no more medicine." My heart sunk to the floor.

"oh I know that look, it's bad isn't it?" Sabine said. I held her up with my arm. "No, no it's alright." I told her. "Don't lie to me Kanan Jarrus. I've been there before and I don't want it again." She said taking a breath after each word. "Just promise me two things." She said. "Anything." "Look after the kid, tell him I never meant anything I said. Second, find my sister Talina. She has long brown hair, looks like me and always wears and bracelet with a heart attached. Look after her." She took real slow breaths and then closed her eyes. Her once stiff body fell limp in my arms.

Hera leaned on my shoulder and began to cry. "What happened to my head?" Zeb said standing up. "You, you killed her!" Hera said running towards him. I grabbed her and held her back, but boy did she try hard to escape. Eventually she did stop and probably cried a river. But Zeb stayed completely still. Ezra opened his eyes and looked around "What did I miss?"


	7. Chapter 7 Heartbroken Forever and Gone

**I've been updating like crazy, so here we go.**

**With Ezra**

When I woke up I didn't realize the body Kanan was holding in his arms. "What did I miss." I asked them. Zeb looked to me and stared. Hera was crying and Kanan looked deep in thought. I looked to where he was staring and saw Sabine covered in blood. It was everywhere and that's when I noticed she wasn't breathing. "What happened!" I yelled. Hera looked to me and then to Zeb with a glare. "He did this." "Ezra he was being mind controlled." Kanan said back. "No I wasn't, I was doing what my girlfriend asked me to do." "GIRLFRIEND! You killed a member of our family for that no good girl! I can't believe you!" I shouted.

He looked to me and I looked to Hera who looked crush. "Go, get out of here!" Kanan yelled getting up. He left to escort Zeb off the ship. I took Hera in my arms and held her close. Sabine after all was her best friend and she knew her best. She was my best friend too, even if I always cracked those lame jokes. I realized that tears were running down my face also. Hera fell asleep in my arms, but I don't think she stopped crying..it was like she was so heartbroken, her heart ached in sleep. I wished I could help her. Save Sabine, heal Hera and find Kanan. Wait? Where is Kanan? He went to escort Zeb like 30 minutes ago.

I hate to leave Hera alone, but Kanan would have come back by now. He was always there when Hera or me was in pain. He would never leave. I laid Hera aside on the ground, making sure not to hurt her Lekku. I ran out of the med-bay and into the hallway. "Kanan?" I called out. No answer. I walked over to the ramp and looked over the edge. "Kanan?" There was a cough and from underneath the railing I saw blood fly out.

Completely missing the ladder, I jumped down to see Kanan lying on the floor.


	8. Chapter 8 YOU saved us

**I'm back! Again like I'm really into this story now and Im like ready to go!**

**With Ezra**

I ran to Kanan's side. He looked at me and said one thing "Get Hera." "HERA! We need HELP!" I heard her metal boots storm down the hallway and I heard her climb down the ladder. "Caleb! What happened!?" "Zeb." He said back to her. I backed up into the wall and Kanan said one last thing. "I love you, both of you." He coughed some more and his force signature died. "NO! No, this can't be real!" Hera cradled Kanan in her arms, crying. I ran up the ladder, just trying to get away. I ran to Kanans cabin and began digging through his stuff.

I found the photo album I had been looking for. It had pictures and pictures that Sabine and me constantly took. Like the one time Zeb and chopper had a giant fight and almost murdered eachother. A picture of Kanan and me dueling with lightsabers. The time when Sabine was painting a giant 'Mandolorian Tag' under the ship, that Hera doesn't know about. Hera laughing at Kanan trying to cook. These were all memories of everything that happened here. I would never see these things again.

In the next few minutes I honestly have no idea what happened. I got lightheaded and every memories of Sabine and Kanan flowed around me. It's like I was deep in thought. But I didn't want to be. It was to much pain to think of them, yet I let my self dive deeper into the force. There was laughs and talking. A scream from the med-bay and the ramp made me snap out of it and I ran out of the room. Since the Med-bay was closest I ran there first.

"Ezra?!" Sabine was standing there, alive. I ran up to her and hugged her, and she hugged me back. "You were dead!" I said. "I know,and I have a feeling you saved me." She said back. I looked to my hands and realized that I did. "This happened before when I went to find my parents!" I said back. "Sabine!" Hera came running in with Kanan close behind. "Kanan!" I ran to my master and he held me close. Hera ran up to Sabine and probably almost killed her, "can't breath!" She said. Hera laughed and loosened a little. "I never doubted you." Kanan said putting his hand on my shoulder. He pulled me and Sabine joined in, then Hera. We were together again. Even if we were missing one, we felt whole. Whatever the future holds, we'll always be ready.

Azula Speaking

So yes this is the end *whips tear* so are you surprised I didn't kill em? I am I was totally gonna leave them dead. Also yes all of my works are in the same timeline. So like Ezra could remember the events of Seperated but close and Rise of Old Memories. Anyway love ya all, AzulaBlue out! :) :) double smileys.


End file.
